Laisse toi aimer
by xGrimm
Summary: [Lemon] Sa copine est une femme fière, comme lui. Et si normalement elle ne se laisse pas avoir si facilement, ce soir, alors qu'elle est bouleversée, Castiel compte bien lui faire "relâcher la pression." One-shot tiré d'une fanfiction en cours.


Je la sentais raide à mes côtés, donc je me suis retourner pour contempler son visage. Ce que je lui avais dit l'avait réellement bouleversée. Bon, j'avoue qu'il y avait une raison... ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que sa meilleure amie est cocaïnomane, mais j'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Le regard vide fixant mon plafond... ses grands yeux verts me faisaient mal. Je venais de lui arracher quelque chose je crois... sa part d'espoir que tout soit un mensonge.

«...bébé...»

Elle remarque ma présence et tourne le regard vers moi.

« Je... pardon. J'aurais pas dût te le dire.

\- Pas dût me le dire ? Elle se redressa et me jeta un regard noir, Pourquoi ? Pour que je l'apprenne jamais et qu'elle continue de souffrir comme ça ?!

\- Eh, ne me cri pas dessus ! »

Elle croise les bras, se recouche et me tourne le dos.

« Je ne te cri pas dessus..!

\- Ouais c'est ça... Je lui tourne le dos moi aussi. »

Cette fille.. va me rendre fou. Autant elle décide de me détendre quand je vais mal, autant elle me malmène quand je ne vais pas bien...

...attends...

C'est la beauté à mes côtés qui ne va pas bien. Elle boude. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et la regarde.

Je pèse le pour et le contre... avant de me pencher sur elle et doucement enlever ses longs cheveux blonds du chemin pour embrasser tendrement son cou. Elle gémit un peu alors que ma main glisse de sa taille à ses hanches.

« C-Castiel... pervers... c'est pas le moment !

\- C'est jamais le moment ma belle. »

Je la couche sur le dos et elle se crispe alors que je retire son petit short serré.

« Relaxe bébé... je ne te pénétrerai pas... je sais que tu veux pas. »

Elle détourne le regard alors que mes mains relève sa chemise de nuit et que mes lèvres parcourent sa peau tendue. Je la mordille, l'embrasse, la lèche... et mes doigts déboutonnent sa chemise alors que mes caresses ne la laissent vraiment pas de marbre. Sa chemise s'ouvre et le spectacle est magnifique. Une poitrine généreuse sans être énorme m'attends... et le reste de son corps svelte aussi. Elle n'en a pas l'aire, mais elle est très sportive et quand je regarde son ventre, ses cuisses... c'est là que je le réalise. La blonde a un frisson quand elle sent sa culotte glisser le long de ses cuisses et une fois débarrassé de ça, je replonge sur elle pour quelques derniers bisous dans le cou avant de descendre sur ses seins que je palpe déjà. Ma langue rencontre un de ses boutes de chair et elle pousse un cri. Je continue encore, lui caressant le mamelon de ma main libre, et son corps chaud se colle au mien. Oui, elle sent mon érection, mais elle a confiance en moi. Elle m'a dit non, et je ne la pénétrerai pas. Même si c'est sincèrement pas l'envie qui manque. Je lâche un peu ses seins et m'attarde sur ses côtes, lèche le ventre, embrasse le nombril et tire un peu sur son piercing au nombril que je trouve bien sexy sur elle... puis j'arrive là ou je voulais aller. Alors que ma langue glisse à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, elle pousse un petit cri.

« Hm, non ! Castiel ! Pas là !

\- Ta gueule, princesse. »

Et ma langue glisse entre ses lèvres rosées bien humide. Elle gémit, elle cri et ses doigts agrippent mes longs cheveux rouges. Il va falloir que je lui parle de ses faux ongles...

Je m'attarde et fais quelques cercles sur son clitoris et elle gémit davantage. Elle est vraiment humide et je sais bien qu'elle essaie de se raisonner et de me convaincre qu'en ce moment, alors qu'elle me prend les cheveux et cri mon nom à chaque coup de langue, je ne la rend pas folle.

Mais elle a toujours été complètement folle de moi.

J'ai envie d'entrer un doigt. Si seulement elle n'était pas... si vierge.

Je lèche et embrasse son entre chaude jusqu'à ce que ma blonde jouisse. Je la regarde, curieux, tout en continuant les mouvements de langue sur son clitoris. Sa voix tremblante me fait bander... même si je suis bandé depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. Elle marmonne mon nom et relâche un peu mes cheveux... pour se libérer en mordant son poing. J'attrape sa main juste à temps, en effectuant une plus grande pression sur son intimité et elle se libère dans un hurlement, mon nom étant la seule chose à laquelle elle se raccroche.

Je me relève et m'allonge à côté. Elle est sur le dos et fixe le plafond. Moi je la regarde. Son corps tremble, elle a froid. Je lui monte la couverture dessus et elle remarque ma présence. Un sourire étire ses lèvres et je me couche en lui ouvrant les bras.

« C'est bon ? Tu es relaxe ?

\- Pfff, idiot... fait-elle. »

Je caresse sa joue, passant mon pouce sur son grain de beauté. Elle ouvre les yeux, fatiguée.

« Tu veux rien toi ? me demande-t-elle. Ça n'a as dut te laisser indifférent.

\- Pff, comme si une barbie comme toi m'exciterais. »

Elle rit et me tape le ventre. Je rigole un peu et l'embrasse. Elle finit par s'endormir et je vais bientôt la rejoindre. Mes dernières pensées sont pour elle, la femme à mes côtés...

Malgré son sale caractère, je me rend bien compte que c'est elle, qu'il me faut. Dire que depuis le début, c'était juste Ambre qui manquait à ma vie. Ambre qui manquait dans mes bras. Je souris. Si parfois ses excès d'amour m'énervent... son absence m'est complètement insupportable.

Oui, je ne pensais jamais dire ça mais... je l'aime, cette barbie.


End file.
